Known is a non-burning type flavor inhaler having an atomizer configured to atomize an aerosol source without burning. Proposed, as such a non-burning type flavor inhaler, is a non-burning type flavor inhaler in which a user switches the amount of aerosol generated from the atomizer (Patent Document 1).